fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Pikachu is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. The New Age. Attributies Moveset (early), (clean), (late) |fsmashdesc=Rears back and then leans forward to discharge a bolt of electricity from its cheeks. Its knockback is far stronger when the opponent is hit by the inner portion of the jolt, while it is at its weakest when they are hit by Pikachu's cheeks during start-up. |usmashname= |usmashdmg= (clean tail), (clean body), (mid), (late) |usmashdesc=Backflips and strikes with its tail. This move is slightly stronger when hit close during start-up. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= (hits 1-5), (hit 6) |dsmashdesc=Repeatedly spins around while discharging electricity. Hits multiple times and has decent power, but punishable ending lag. |nairname= |nairdmg=8.5% (clean), 5.5% (late) |nairdesc=A somersaulting tackle. Extremely fast start-up with good horizontal knockback, making it a good aerial finisher or edge-guarding move. Can be auto-canceled when performed alongside a non-fast-fallen short hop, though it has high landing lag otherwise. |fairname= |fairdmg=1.7% (hits 1-4), 3% (hit 5) |fairdesc=An electrified, corkscrew headbutt. Hits multiple times, with the last hit dealing decent horizontal knockback. The move has little landing lag, which can potentially set up into a grounded move or grab. This move has minor meteor capabilities due to most of its hits having the auto-link angle. |bairname= |bairdmg=0.8% (hits 1-7), 3% (hit 8), 4% (landing) |bairdesc=A horizontal corkscrew tackle. Hits multiple times, with the last hit dealing decent knockback, but has high ending lag and very high landing lag if not used alongside a full hop. |uairname= |uairdmg=5%/4% (clean), 4% (late) |uairdesc=Somersaults while swinging its tail in an overhead arcing motion. Extremely quick with low knockback, it can combo into itself or act as a set-up into a neutral aerial. Can be auto-canceled when performed alongside a fast-fallen short hop, though it has high landing lag otherwise. |dairname= |dairdmg=12% (attack), 4% (landing) |dairdesc=An electrified, downward corkscrew headbutt. A lingering single hit with decent horizontal knockback, it can be auto-canceled from a short hop. If Pikachu lands during the attack's duration it causes a small shockwave to appear around it, which deals little damage at the cost of very high landing lag. |grabname= |grabdesc=Pikachu reaches out and tumbles if it misses. Quick, but short-ranged. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=1.9% |pummeldesc=Zaps the opponent. A fairly good pummel due to its speed and damage output. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=2% (hits 1-4), 2% (throw) |fthrowdesc=Places the opponent on its back and zaps them, launching them forward. It can set up a dash attack, neutral aerial, or a dashing up smash at very low percents. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=9% |bthrowdesc=A high-speed version of the , a Judo throw. Best used near the edge to put the opponent into an edge-guarding situation. Appears almost identically to the anime's depiction of . |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=1% (hit 1), 3% (throw) |uthrowdesc=Places the opponent on its head and then headbutts them upward. Can be followed up by Thunder at high percents, allowing for potential KOs, but DI can make this difficult. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=3% (hit 1), 5% (throw) |dthrowdesc=Places the opponent on the ground, then jumps on them. Can be followed up with any aerial at lower percents, and like up throw, it can be used as a set-up to Thunder at high percents. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc= |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc= |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc= |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc= |nsdefname=Thunder Jolt |nsdefdmg=4.8% (ball), 6%/5% (jolt clean), 5%/4% (jolt mid), 4%/3% (jolt late) |nsdefdesc=Discharges a semi-circular bolt of electricity. Pikachu's primary projectile and a very useful move for keeping on-stage opponents at bay and threatening off-stage opponents. The grounded version travels forward while bouncing along the ground, it can also travel up walls, below the edge, and along ceilings. The aerial version travels downward diagonally and in the shape of a ball. Disappears after about three seconds. |nsc1name=Thunder Wave |nsc1dmg=3%/1% (ball), 3%/1% (wave clean), 2% (wave late) |nsc1desc=Weaker and lacks range, but can paralyze grounded opponents. |nsc2name=Thunder Shock |nsc2dmg=3% (ball), 10% (explosion) |nsc2desc=Discharges a ball of electricity, which moves almost horizontally. As a result, it does not bounce and disappears upon hitting the ground. |ssdefname=Skull Bash |ssdefdmg=6% (uncharged), 22% (fully charged) |ssdefdesc=Crouches and then shoots itself forward to perform a flying battering ram. It is chargeable and when nearly or fully charged, it has KO power. Primarily used as a recovery move, as it gains a lot of horizontal distance (especially when charged) and does not leave Pikachu helpless. On the ground, it has high landing lag and is very punishable. |ssc1name=Shocking Skull Bash |ssc1dmg=1.2% (loop), 3% (last) |ssc1desc=Hits multiple times, with the last hit launching the opponent. |ssc2name=Heavy Skull Bash |ssc2dmg=15%/10%/5%/2% (uncharged), 32%/21%/10%/4% (fully-charged), 6%-0% (running) |ssc2desc=Covers less travel distance, but deals more damage near the start. If used (uncharged) to cancel reeling from an attack's knockback, the distance traveled nearly doubles, and Pikachu retains some forward momentum while falling after the move. |usdefname=Quick Attack |usdefdmg=2% (dash) |usdefdesc=Dashes at an extremely fast speed in two directions that can be selected via the control stick. Pikachu's main recovery move, its speed and unpredictability also enable it to partake in combos. The second warp is optional, but if used, the direction must be at least 45° different than the first direction to work. Leaves Pikachu helpless when used in the air. |usc1name=Meteor Quick Attack |usc1dmg=2% (dash) |usc1desc=Each dash travels less distance, but has a meteor effect on aerial opponents and stronger knockback at the start of each dash. |usc2name=Quick Feet |usc2dmg=5% |usc2desc=Travels farther than Quick Attack, but only one dash can be performed. |dsname=Thunder |dspage=Thunder (Pokémon) |dsdefname=Thunder |dsdefpage=Thunder (Pokémon) |dsdefdmg=6% (thunderbolt meteor), 8% (thunderbolt non-meteor), 15% (blast) |dsdefdesc=Causes a large thunderbolt to come down on itself. The move is laggy in general, though the shockwave around Pikachu deals very high damage and knockback. The bolt itself does moderate vertical knockback, allowing the Thunderspiking technique, though this is very difficult to land. The move also has a meteor smash hitbox near the thundercloud that sends opponents straight down, allowing potential combos, though landing it in a favorable position for this is difficult. |dsc1name=Thunder Burst |dsc1dmg=2% (early), 15%/12% (clean) |dsc1desc=Instead of bringing a thunderbolt down, Pikachu discharges electricity around itself as if the thunderbolt had struck it. Has slow start-up, but more knockback. |dsc2name=Distant Thunder |dsc2dmg=13%/9%/5% (thunderbolt), 6% (blast) |dsc2desc=The thundercloud starts higher up and deals more damage. Has no meteor hitbox, but Thunderspikes much easier. |fsname=Volt Tackle |fsdmg=1% (collision), 8% (spark) |fsdesc=Surrounds itself in a sphere of electricity and flies around the stage, charging through opponents. Pressing the attack button will cause the ball to discharge electricity, causing significantly more damage and knockback. Volt Tackle now has a small, purple ball of electricity that is analogous to a cursor, which makes it easier to aim its trajectory. }} On Screen Apperance Taunts Idle Pose Victory Poses In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia